


Accidental Fuck You

by Jinx13GXA



Series: PRIDE 2020 [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Relationship, Flower Language, Ice mages blush easily, M/M, Mira is a little shit, Mira is pretty, Ultear is a useless lesbian, and she can't function, drunk Natsu, drunk gray, fuck you bouquet, the Fulbuster-Milovich-Vastia family cannot romance right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Ultear can get through a date with the only person she's ever been attracted to without screwing up, right? Girls like flowers, right?ft. Drunk Gratsu
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster & Ultear Milkovich, Natsu Dragneel & Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Ultear Milkovich/Mirajane Strauss
Series: PRIDE 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Accidental Fuck You

Ultear was nervous beyond belief as she walked past Magnolia’s biggest park. No matter how confident and no nonsense she was with everything in her life, there was no way she wasn’t going to stress over a date. She’d never met anyone worth her time before, but a month of hanging around Fairy Tail with her adopted brother was enough to leave her soft for a certain barmaid. 

Gray had, of course, noticed immediately.  _ Apparently I’m worse at hiding my feelings than Lyon.  _ It had sparked an embarrassing amount of rage when he’d said it, but she doesn’t regret chasing him around the guild hall. 

She kicked a rock as she walked, and she forced the idea of asking for help from her mind. She was a Milkovich damn it! She didn’t need help.  _ What would mom have done? _ The image of her mother telling her it was always okay to ask for help popped into her head, and she scrunched her nose. “...She’s a girly girl… She likes flowers right?” 

She walked aimlessly for a while, picking up any flower that looked good enough to be handed to Mirajane. Even a single bad petal was unacceptable. When she was finished, she had a stunning bouquet the colors of the sunset from purple to orange, and a single white cluster of small white flowers in the center. She held her head up proudly as she walked to the guild, flowers in hand. 

Mira was already waiting outside, and the moment she turned to wave at Ultear, she felt her heart flutter. She nearly bolted right then and there. Mira was in a lovely pink and black evening gown with a slit going all the way up her thigh, and Ultear would have refused to believe she was blushing if not for the heat she felt in her own cheeks. She thrust the flowers forwards more like she was shoving a bomb away than handing a gift, her nerves of steel failing her in the presence of Mirajane. “These are for you.”    
  
Mira giggled softly as she ran a finger across a petal, and Ultear’s gaze snapped to her feet as she struggled to keep from combusting. “Let me take these inside really quick. Wouldn’t want them to die without water.” Her hand brushed Ultear’s as she took them, and her knees wobbled. “Be right back.” She swallowed thickly as she watched Mira head in, and the moment the doors were closed she smacked her face to try and bring her senses back. 

_ What’s gotten into me? _

\-------------

Mira hummed softly as she grabbed a cup from the bar and filled it with cold water. She quickly cut each stem at an angle and sat them inside. Gray dropped into a bar seat beside where she was standing, and she turned and gave him her best smile, “ I won’t hurt your sister, if that’s what you’re here to say.”

Gray snorted, “Oh please, I gave  _ her _ that talk instead. DId she bring you those?” He leaned back in his chair and sipped the fireball he'd snatched from Natsu while he wasn’t looking. 

Mira nodded, “She did. Where’s your boyfriend?” An almost wicked smirk crept onto her face, but she was quick to suppress it, “Your boyfriend would get a kick out of this.” She gently rearranged the flowers to look more like a uniform bouquet. Heart swelling at the fact that Ultear had tried her best to make something rather than buy it.  _ It’s sweet, but… _

Natsu appeared on the other side of Mira almost as if out of thin air, after all, his hearing had let him hear her from across the room. He took one look at the bouquet and burst into tipsy giggles, “Graaaay, your sister’s hopeless.” He spun around Mira and leaned against Gray as he snatched his fireball back. 

“In what way- hey I was drinking that!” Gray pouted, but it didn’t last for long. Natsu has stolen a quick kiss from his lips while he was distracted by the drink.

After a moment, Natsu began pointing to flowers and listing off names, “Geraniums mean stupidity, Foxglove means insincerity, meadowsweet is uselessness-”

Gray kissed him that time, effectively shutting him up and snatching the drink back, “Flowers are flowers.”

“Guess the idiocy runs in the family,” Natsu muttered. He ignored Gray’s spluttering as he cut to his point, “Ultear gave her a bouquet that means ‘Fuck you.’” Gray’s eyes widened and Natsu laughed loudly. “Hooopeeeleeeeesssss”

Mira, after a moment of thought, tucked the bouquet behind the bar and away from the alcohol. Just in case. She pat Natsu on the head when she was done with that, “Don’t let anyone destroy them while I’m out.”

Natsu raised a confused eyebrow, “But they’re mean..?”

“Well,” Mira whispered as she leaned in close to them, “If she’s good, I’ll give her what she asked for~” She turned on her heel and walked back towards the front, feeling no remorse for the loud sputtering she could hear from Gray and the even louder laughter from Natsu. She had a date to attend to after all. 

When she opened the doors, Ultear was standing there, ramrod straight. “Sorry about that! They’re a rowdy bunch you know.”

“Y-yeah. My brother especially,” Ultear answered as calm as she could.

Mira reached over and took her hand, quickly winding their fingers together and smiling as she watched Ultear’s cheeks turn several shades of red. “Ice mages are also easier to make blush, because of their lower body temperatures, and teasing him is always hilarious~” She stepped closer to Ultear and gently kissed her cheek,hoping to ease some of her tension “Relax, You can’t possibly screw this up, alright?” 

Ultear’s blush spread to her ears as her brain stalled. ‘I um. Fuck you say that now but-”

Mira pressed her finger to her lips, shushing Ultear gently, “I’m going to tell you this before your brother does, okay? Flowers have meanings, and the ones you gave me have negative meanings despite their beauty-” She felt Ultear try to let go of her hand, but she held it tight. She was the demon Mirajane, and she had no intention of letting go. “ _ However _ , I could care less. You did your best and that’s all I’m asking, Okay?” 

She smiled gently, and it was as if it had caused the tension to all fade out of Ultear’s body, “I’m sorry.”   
  


“Don’t be.” Mira lifted their clasped hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Ultear’s hand. “You’re new to this and that’s okay. Every partner is different anyways.” 

After her reassurances, Ultear seemed to be fare calmer over all, though she still blushed every time she was teased or kissed. Mira found it all endearing, and the shy peck that Ultear had placed on her lips at the end of the night had only left her wanting more. 


End file.
